


Ride Of A Lifetime (PART 3)

by MickeysTonic



Series: Gallavich & Sex Toys. [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Mickey, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbate, Masturbation, Top Ian, dildo, dirty talking, ian rides the sybian finally, sends mickey video because that's one of my favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian finally caves and gives the sybian a try.He ends up loving it more than he thought.So did Mickey when he receives the video Ian recorded.





	Ride Of A Lifetime (PART 3)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything besides straight smut because I'm the queen of perverts. oh well. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Ian rarely had the weekend off but here he was sitting at home while his husband was at work. He had the whole day to himself and he didn't know what to do with himself. He planned on going over to see his family for dinner later on but until then he had no plans. 

Untill an idea crept into his mind. He remembered the sybian sitting under their bed. In fact, he hadn't stopped thinking about it. His skin was crawling to try the toy himself but he told himself that if he did finally give in and try it he didn't want Mickey to be here. He wanted to pull a Mickey on Mickey. 

He threw his beer can away and walked back to their bedroom. He knelt down and pulled the toy out. Mickey had used it a lot lately for Ian so it was constantly cleaned. Especially after last night when Mickeys' orgasm hit him harder than any of his previous ones have.

This toy must be something special, Ian thought.

And the thought had his ass clenching. Even if he wasn't a top the thought of something fucking into him still got to him every now and then. He was a gay man afterall.

He placed his phone up against the wall on camera getting ready to record it. If Mickey could do that to him then he would do it to Mickey. Mickey wasn't expecting it and that's what would make it fun.  
He pressed the record button then moved back so he could see himself in the screen. He didn't say a word. He stripped himself of his clothes until he was completely naked. He got comfortable on the floor and spread his legs. He had brought some lube down onto the floor with him to prepare himself but morely to tease Mickey when the other boy finally watched it.

He spread his legs and poured some lube onto his fingers. He forgot about the camera as he focused on pleasuring himself, relaxing himself. 

He moved his hands down between his legs and pressed his two fingers against himself before slowly pushing them inside. He gasped at the burn but he continued moving them further inside, groaning at the slight pain. But he didn't stop. He spread his fingers and pushed them further just causing a groan of pleasure to escape his mouth.

He did that movement over and over again until he was actually squirming on his own fingers. He forgot that he was recording it. All he could think about was the pleasure that was beginning to form in his lower stomach.

"Shit." He hissed, clenching around his own fingers. 

He began pushing down on them until he was actually riding his own fingers. His free hand was digging into the carpet as his body shook. He didn't actually think fingering himself could actually feel this good. He figured when Mickey moaned and made all those noises he was just doing it to spur Ian on.

But now Ian knew himself that it was incredible feeling. He could only imagine how incredible that toy would feel.

Sighing, he slowly pulled his fingers out. He almost winced at the sudden feeling of being empty but he knew it wouldn't last long.

He got up onto his knees and pulled the toy towards him. They had just gotten new batteries for the remote the other day so he knew it'd last a while. The question was, would Ian last a while? Enough to send to Mickey to have the dark haired boy straining in his pants at work.

Ian took a deep breath before throwing his legs over the toy. He was nervous for sure but his body was itching to finally feel what Mickey felt.   
He reached behind him and grabbed the dildo before lining it up. He took a deep breath and slowly began going down. It felt like his breath got caught in his throat. He couldn't gasp. All he could do was grab onto the messy sheets on the bed in front of him.

But he didn't stop. He continued to move down until his ass touched the top of the toy. He tried to breathe normally but he couldn't. He glanced over to make sure he was in front of his camera and smirked a bit when he realized Mickey would have a perfect view.

Of course, once Mickey got home, Ian would be fucking him senseless. It didn't mean that Ian couldn't tease him.

"Shit." Ian groaned, pulling up until just the tip of the toy was inside him.

He slammed back down hard and cried out when pleasure shot through him. He reached for the remote and pressed the first button.

His thighs and ass both clenched as the dildo began vibrating and moving inside of him. His nails were digging into the sheets and he let the remote drop to the floor.

"Shit, fuck." Ian gasped.

He arched his back and pressed down only to have the toy press right against his prostate. Being taller than Mickey, Ian could lean forward and placed his forehead against the top of the mattress instead of the side. His hands were digging into the sheets as he began rocking down onto the toy.

He wanted to press the next setting but he felt as if stopping would be the worst thing in the world. But he managed to push himself up enough to grab the remote off the floor. He wasn't going to waste any time.

He pressed the button of the highest setting.

The remote was thrown across the room, nails digging into the sheets, teeth biting into the side of the mattress, his body aching as pleasure raced through his body like never before. 

"Oh, fuck!" Ian cried, "Oh, fuck, fuck."

He was now riding the toy like there was no tomorrow. 

"Mickey." Ian groaned, "Fuck."

His camera was still blinking signaling that it was still recording.

He arched his back and grabbed his own thighs as he just sat there and let the toy vibrate inside of him. It was pressing right against his prostate and he didn't want to move. The constant pressure on that sweet spot was causing sweat to build on him. He wanted Mickeys' tongue on him. He wanted Mickey to be living down his chest near the top of his cock like the other boy always did. 

He looked down and could picture Mickeys' blue eyes staring up at him. It was enough to have Ian cumming. It took him by surprise when his body shook even faster and he came all over the side of the metal that held their bed.

His body was spazzing due to the pressure still being added inside of him. He couldn't reach the remote so he slowly slid off, groaning at the feeling. He crawled across the floor and grabbed the toy to cut it off. 

"Shit." He whispered.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and grabbed his phone. He stopped the recording, sent it to Mickey then passed out right then and there on the floor.

 

Mickeys' cock was hard in his pants. By the time he got through their front door, Mickey felt as if his cock was going to fall off due to poor circulation.

"Ian!" Mickey shouted, "Ian fucking Milkovich!"

He kicked off his shoes and ran into the bedroom where he found Ian sitting up, letting out a yawn. The red head looked at him and grinned, "Sucks doesn't it?"

Mickey pounced on him. Ian was still naked but he enjoyed the roughness of Mickeys' jeans rubbing against his skin.

"I'm so fucking hard." Mickey gasped as Ian bit down on his shoulder.

"Get your fucking clothes off then." Ian ordered, almost panting.

He just had an intense orgasm hours ago but now with Mickey here on him, touching him, he could feel another one right around the corner.

Mickey pulled back and took every article of clothing off before climbing up on Ian. He tangled his hands in his hair as he slammed his lips down onto Ian's.

Ian groaned and ran his hands down Mickeys' back before moving further down and cupping his ass. Mickey got the hint and began rolling his hips grinding against Ian. Their cocks were rubbing together just enough to send sparks through their bodies. Morely Mickey seeing as the boy was extremely hard at the moment. 

"I could cum just from this." Mickey groaned.

Ian bit his lip and wrapped his hand around Mickeys' cock causing the dark haired boy to rest his forehead against Ians' shoulder. He moved his hips with each twisting movement of Ians' hand.

"Can't cum before I'm inside you." Ian whispered, sucking Mickeys' earlobe into his mouth. He picked up his pace and the slick sounds of Ian jacking Mickey off were bouncing off the walls.

Mickey whimpered, "Then remove your fucking hand you jackass. I don't have any time or need for foreplay. Just fuck me already."

In seconds, Mickey was on his back with Ian between his legs. Their lips were pressed together, tongues moving against each other.

"Ready?" Ian asked, hand wrapped around his own cock.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ians' waist and pulled him closer, "Just fuck me without a second thought, asshole."

And so that's what Ian did.

He pressed inside of Mickey without a second thought causing the dark haired boy to slam his head back against the headboard. Mickey didn't give a shit. All he cared about was the way Ians' cock was currently stretching him out and the pleasure that was finally racing through his body.

His cock almost sighed in relief when Ians' cock pressed against his prostate. He tossed his head back and Ian instantly attached his lips to Mickeys' exposed neck, marking him. 

Ian was grunting against his skin each time he pushed inside the other boy. He could feel Mickeys' cock slick against his stomach and it only spurred him on to fuck faster and harder into the other boy.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey groaned, nails digging into Ian's biceps, "So close."

He gasped at the sudden pressure of Ian's cock against his prostate again. 

"You can cum, Mick." Ian groaned, lips just inches from Mickeys'.

Mickey cried out when Ian slammed inside of him again. He completely spazzed out as his orgasm finally hit him after being hard for so long. It was intense. His thighs were aching, head was spinning, ears were ringing. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

It only took seconds for Ian to cum deep inside of Mickey. He could feel Mickeys' sigh tickle his skin and it send shivers down his spine. 

He kissed Mickey again and the two seemed to melt into each other. 

After a few minutes, Ian pulled back so he could pull out of Mickey. Once again, they'd have to wash their sheets. 

The two ended up spooning.

Mickeys' back was against Ians' chest and the red head had his arm thrown around Mickey snuggled right up against him.

"You finally gave in did ya?" Mickey asked, laughing.

Ian bit his shoulder causing him to gasp, "Fuck you."

"I believe you just did." Mickey said, grinning.

He spun around in Ian's arms so he could stare into Ians' eyes.

"Now I see why you love it so much." Ian said, grinning.

Mickey snorted, "Took you long enough after all the times I've used it." 

He ran his hand through Ian's hair before moving it down to his neck and then down his bare chest.

"I might have to use it more often.'

Mickey stared him right in the eyes, "If you ever send me a video like that again I'm going to kill you."

"I could say the same thing to you. Either way someone is going to be a widow."

Mickey laughed, "Go the fuck to sleep, Ian." 

Ian kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, Mickey."

"Goodnight, fire-crotch."

"Wow, you haven't called me that in a long time."

Mickey snuggled up closer to him, "I call you it in my head all the time. Though I called you a lot worse when I got that video."

They rambled on for a few moments before they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
